


Immaculate

by namtae, tadojoon (namtae)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:29:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtae/pseuds/namtae, https://archiveofourown.org/users/namtae/pseuds/tadojoon
Summary: Taeyong had the file of the mission secured between his arms. The file that Qian Kun wrote by himself, since he was the only person working on the android. The file read in bold letters:Mission: 02091195Short Alias: ImmaculateMission Status: In ProgressOr: Taeyong was on Earth as the mission leader. Johnny on the planet Six, an android. This is how they fell in love.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38
Collections: Johnny Fic Fest: Round One





	1. Immaculate

**Author's Note:**

> So! Hello there.
> 
> I have to do this as a Warning. There's angst. Not heavy, but have discression! If you don't like angst please don't read (or enjoy? anyways this has a happy ending don't hurt me)
> 
> Another Warning: Head Injury and Memory Loss are mentioned. Also the lose of a body member. (please read till the end it's happy at the end I PROMISE)

Lee Taeyong heard of this mission as an unpaid intern, at 21 years old. He overheard the conversation the superiors had about this, and he couldn’t be more intrigued about it. They talked about a planet, with its own sun and a moon. A habitable planet in aspects of having energy and presumably a sea. A blue-surfaced planet that sparkled like an aquamarine. A planet for now called with the date of its discoverement: 01062017. Or its short name: Six. While Taeyong served coffee he listened to the mission details. They talked about an android that could keep on moving in the newly discovered planet, but that the supervisor was still working on it.

He became part of the team shortly after talking with Qian Kun, the retired supervisor. About how this planet that he had no images of it, but dreamed of, had him staring at the ceiling at night. This made the old chinese man smile at Taeyong with sparkling eyes.

Now, five years later, Taeyong had the file of the mission secured between his arms. The file that Qian Kun wrote by himself, since he was the only person working on the android. 

The file read in bold letters, 

**Mission: 02091195**

**Short Alias: Immaculate**

**Status: In Progress**

And it was only ten pages long. It had the specifications of the robot, the commands he could say for a harsh situation, how to fix issues manually with the control panel they had inside the Monitor Room.   
  


Also the android would learn from anyone, but it was specified that he’ll do the talking more than anyone, so that was kind of exciting but frightening. He would become a professor for the android, probably. The android could learn from the wireless database, too. Taeyong expected the internet to behave with his  _ androic _ student. 

Taeyong went to the monitor room, just in time for the descent of the ship that contained the android. 

Taeyong stared at the live transmission he had from the outer camera of the ship, looking at the large, compact and flexible android that came out of the rocket. Thanks to all the satellites of communication the government started sending to space over the years for the sake of the mission, the image was nitid. Sparkles of blue dust flew with every step the android made, its LCD chest monitor turning on. That monitor was for ratio of energy Immaculate had at the moment, and things that appeared in its sensor.   
There were six cameras around the robot, and one recording its face. It wasn’t the most necessary of all of them, but the android had face a masculine human face. It had a pointy nose, plump lips, sharp eyes, and a tiny mole on his left cheek and seemed like it had black, brownish hair, but Taeyong couldn’t tell. 

That was the only human feature Immaculate had. The rest of its body was made to resist and to adapt in any circumstances. Immaculate could bend and stretch, too. 

Qian Kun once said  _ “Since our android is conscious, don’t lose him. Don’t let him die. The ones working here wouldn’t let their brothers die, would they?” _ . Taeyong now understood what Qian Kun said back then when they were together at three am star gazing at the rooftop of the headquarters, both with a bottle of plump liquor in their hands. That was the last time Taeyong had a conversation with that man, now retired. Kun said that he would be notified about the mission as it continued.

  
  


He decided to give the order of starting the communication with the robot to the rest of his new team, and with his headphones on, Taeyong spoke up, strong and clearly. 

"Hello, Immaculate. How are you doing? My name is Taeyong, I'm the leader of the support system here on Earth. We are going to check if your systems are working fine. Please step forward"

The robot turned around, trying to find the source of the voice. But since it didn't found anything his database updated. He could only hear the mission supervisors

" **Hello, I'll do as you say, Taeyong.** " Immaculate stepped forward, getting far from the ship. Immaculate only needed to get back to the ship for maintenance, to update his system if it was necessary. Also the android had some extra parts if it needed them, like new articulations, wheels, visors.

Slowly but surely, the robot got to search the 0000.2% width of the planet. Taeyong always talking to the robot, if it was a person. Well, the face was deceiving in the young man's perspective. 

"How is it out there?" Taeyong asked while he was having lunch. He decided to stay, thinking that maybe the robot would feel lonely. His best friend, Yuta, had always said that he's really sentimental. And maybe he was, Taeyong thought about it while he listened to Immaculate. 

" **Well It's quite… Blue? Blue is the color?** "

Taeyong nodded even though the robot couldn't see him. "Yes, but the color is different. It's a shade of blue. It's light blue." 

" **...Then. The floor is dark blue. Is a dark shade. Also, it's really sticky.** " The face of Immaculate's monitor made a sour face, the eternal pout the face had mixed with almost frowned eyebrows and almost closed eyelids. 

Taeyong laughed in the microphone of his headset, finding Immaculate endearing. "You know… Maybe we should find you a name. A short name. And "Imm" doesn't sound good. But for now, go forward two meters and then go right for six and a half meters."

While Immaculate made what Taeyong said, the robot said almost like a whisper. " **What was that?** " 

"What was what, Immaculate?"

" **That sound. What was it?"**

"... Oh, you mean… My laugh? It's when you're happy about something, so you just go haha. But if you're happier, you can laugh wildly. Or loudly. And everyone has a different type of laugh."

" **Then, Taeyong. Can I have a laugh?** "

Taeyong was at a loss of words. Immaculate wanted to laugh. To have a sound of joy, of exhilaration. He expected the android to be curious but not about mundane things. Taeyong thought about how the mysterious piece of steel and circuits worked. He wanted to know more about the android so he decided to answer affirmatively to Immaculate’s curiosity. 

“Of course you can have a laugh. You can have a raspy one, maybe a jumpy one. That’s one of the best laughs. First the laughter begins, then it is cut off due to lack of air or rather to take a break, and then continues as if nothing had happened. That's why it’s jumpy. I don’t have that laugh, but it’s fun to watch someone laughing like that.”    
  


There was a silence between them but it wasn't awkward. Immaculate was lurking through the open fields of Six, the white noise of the ground filling the room. Immaculate stopped their tracks and a laugh, bouncy and giggly played across Taeyong's earphones. It was jumpy. Just like Taeyong had said: The best laugh. 

**“Do you like my laugh, Taeyong?”** Immaculate said, the monitor of their face lighting up on the big screen. It was a smile, and Taeyong smiled back. “How does your laugh work? Is like mine?” 

“Well, I don’t know how my laugh works. I never thought about it. It’s a giggle, but I don’t know how to explain it to you… but let me check.” Taeyong typed quickly in Google to find  _ giggle _ and he made a small “ _ aha”  _ when he found the meaning. “ _ Giggle: To laugh repeatedly in a quiet but uncontrolled way, often at something silly or rude or when you are nervous. _ ”

With only a minute of difference Immaculate used the definition on their benefit, and emulated a giggle perfectly. Taeyong giggled too, joyful of Immaculate’s occurrences. 

**“You said something about getting a name for me… am I right, Taeyong?”**

“Yes. Immaculate is too long... But maybe you prefer that name?-” Taeyong was interrupted by the voice of the android although instead of being the same fluid voice he heard before, their voice was stoic and mechanical.

**_“Storm getting near me in two Earth minutes. Wind speed 1,200 mph. Getting back to the ship for protection.”_ ** Just like that, Immaculate followed their programming to avoid being detached from the ground almost at the speed of light into the atmosphere, if that was possible. The issue of the strong storms in Six was in mind when the government decided to send off an android there so Immaculate was equipped with a protocol for storms. 

  
Taeyong decided to let Immaculate rest for now and turned off the microphone, getting a soda from the machine outside the control room. Maybe he should bring some water tomorrow. 

  
  


✧°˖✧°˖✧

  
  


Over the next days, it didn’t happen that much. The storm took 3 Earth days to end, but in Six were 5 Earth days. Taeyong didn’t forget about the  _ name  _ but there were more important things to discuss. But in his brain he already thought of some that Immaculate could enjoy, if they wanted. Even if Immaculate looked masculine, Taeyong didn’t want to assume their sexuality without asking first. For a femenine name he had  _ SoYeon _ . And for a masculine name he was decided with  _ Johnny _ . Immaculate looked like a Johnny. At least in Taeyong’s perspective.

Immaculate was scanning the atmosphere when the conversation became personal again, the android talking first about the subject.  **“I researched in my sleep mode, and I like some names… would you like to hear them?”**

The control room was filled with all of Taeyong’s team, and one of the scientists but also the meteorologist of the team, Kim Doyoung, stared at Taeyong blankly. It happened before, when the android started laughing with Taeyong. Doyoung was really confused about that situation, but even though they managed to do some work. 

Ever since Doyoung met Taeyong for the first time, he was surprised about how young he was when he joined the team and even how Kun made him the leader of the mission. 

Androids were more normal inside the lives of civilians and works that were complicated for humans were done by androids. From miners to firefighters, androids were implemented for human safety. But another team member, Moon Taeil knew better. Taeyong was chosen because he could take care of Immaculate like a regular team-mate. Taeil smiled at Taeyong. The mission could be successful thanks to the leader they had because he could see Kun's glow within Taeyong's eyes.

Taeyong realized from last time that it was kind of weird to laugh with the android they were working with… But he couldn’t care less, they were making progress. Taeyong coughed softly, a little of saliva getting in his way while he swallowed. When he was cough-free, he decided to answer Immaculate's question. "Well, let's hear them."

**"I like Jeon, Minhyuk… They are Korean names. I also like Johnny. I saw some more but those are the top three. Between male gender, female gender and neutral gender, I seem to prefer the male gender. Is that okay?”** Immaculate asked with a soft but also decisive tone.  _ He wouldn’t accept a no for an answer.  _

“You seem eager today, Immaculate. Did anything happen while I was sleeping?” Taeyong opened in his computer the last videos from Immaculate. They were all just explorations of the planet's crust, without any contact with any living being. “Doesn’t seem like it. Well, I do like the korean names, but… Johnny. I think Johnny suits you.”  _ You look like a Johnny _ . Taeyong made a pause before asking. “You could have my surname, if you want it. Or do you want your own surname?”

Doyoung mumbled under his breath. “Maybe we should ask him about the lectures of the planet’s water… He did research it or just lost time wandering and looking at the sky?” However, Taeil had heard him. “Let Taeyong  _ and Johnny _ be, he’s learning. We don’t need to be rude. Remember he’s far away from home, working for Earth, for us.”

“He’s an android.” Doyoung said back with a monotone, tired voice.

“This is why Kun hyung didn’t like you.” Nakamota Yuta sung in a mischievous tone, getting between the two who were bickering. “Taeyong already asked that yesterday, Johnny couldn’t find water yet. It’s on camera. Maybe you didn’t give it the attention it needed since it was more important your  _ Peach Prince _ Jung, the new intern.” 

Taeyong interrupted all the bickering with a loud cough, trying to get the attention of his whole team. “Remember that we are working right now? I need the humidity check going on, Doyoung…” Even if Taeyong was embarrassed because of Johnny, he couldn’t let his team to be distracted, at least not in work hours. He ignored the tiny laugh of Taeil and even the big cackle Yuta did. “So you like my surname, Johnny?”

**“Yes I do enjoy the feeling of having a name and a surname. Lee Johnny. That seems… right.”** Johnny laughed, his giggly and bubbly laughter filling the whole room again, like last time. 

**“I’ve also researched about** **_music_ ** **. Do you want to listen what did I enjoy while I was researching? The data said time travels fast when you have some music on. It’s not scientifically correct, but I think it doesn’t mean to** **_travel_ ** **faster. I think it’s more of** **_it seems like it’s faster_ ** **because you’re having a great time. Am I correct?”** Johnny ended his one sided conversation putting a song up on his screen-face. It was  [ Mind by Sleeping at Last ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nasgnf1su8) .

Half of the group didn’t catch the lyrics, but Taeyong did. Oh, Taeyong did. The android was getting smarter everyday. Johnny already got to do research to the half of Six’s land surface. Later on he would need the gear for submersion… if he ever finds a pond of water. 

The room fell in silence while the song was playing. While Johnny was still walking around the surface, filling up a 3-D map, a hologram of it at the centre of the operation’s room. Suddenly Johnny perked up, a big smile filled his face. Johnny started to run towards something  _ light blue _ . It was more sparkly than the blueish ground he was on at the moment.  **“It’s water! I can feel it with my sensors!”** .

Everyone inside the room cheered. There was progress! A little, that was what the mission is about. Investigate if it was possible that life existed on that surface, and if humans could go to colonize it or not. Johnny was slowly but surely making a success of a mission. And Taeyong couldn’t help it but to praise the android. 

“Good work, Johnny! You found it! You’re such a good android, good job!” He clapped along his praising, the smile of Johnny getting bigger and bigger. The crew saw the android slowly getting pink, until his whole face was red. Everyone was astonished, even Taeil. But not Taeyong. He kept that dumbfounded smile adorning his face. 

**“Thank you, Taeyong. I’m grateful for all those… cute words.”** Doyoung mumbled a  _ oh my god he said cute words and not praising _ . 

The rest of the day went by flying. The team worried about the new data coming up. The water had a new element nobody discovered before, and Johnny already grabbed some samples to keep inside the ship. He had some equipment for examination, so all the data could be sent to Earth quickier. While Johnny was getting back to the ship to recharge, the team went out to have dinner together. But Taeyong refused, deciding to stay until Johnny was safe inside the ship.

Taeyong was singing softly the song that Johnny showed them before, almost whispering the words. Johnny could listen to his singing, and with that the android spoke up again.  **“Taeyong… I want to talk about something. Are you listening?”**

With that, Taeyong woke up from his singing trance, replying. “Yes, Johnny. I’m all ears for you.”

**“Well… I saw on a site that some entertaining material is made with heart. I thought that you would understand what I am talking about… You have a** **_heart,_ ** **after all.”** Johnny said, caressing his solid and metallic chest. It was warm thanks to the sun shining on him, but he knew that this heat he felt was a lie. He was cold inside. Not like humans.  _ Like Taeyong.  _ Thanks to the database Johnny knew humans are mammals, warm-blooded beings. 

Johnny knew that that type of topic was awkward, thanks to Taeyong’s sudden silence. He opted for changing the atmosphere of the situation and continued to expose his idea.  **“Do you like movies? I watched one by myself but I don’t think that** **_Smurfs_ ** **demographic is for me. I enjoyed the animation but not the jokes.”**

“Did you find movies and started watching them? You surely use your free time wisely, John.” Taeyong sighed, filling his backpack with all his stuff. “Did you watch anything else than Smurfs? And no, I don’t think it’s a movie for adults. It’s more for kids. Also, you don’t treat cats like they do in that movie. Pray for Azrael.”

**“I do not pray, so I don’t know how to give my respects to the CGI cat.”**

“Oh my god- Johnny!” Taeyong chuckled. “It’s just an expression, John. Also, you ruined the idea of Azrael being alive and well,  _ he’s fake. He’s a computerized 3D model _ .” 

**“Somehow he’s alive, because he was created. Humans made it, just like they made the Smurfs, and just like actors and actresses exist to please and entertain.”** Johnny wandered until he arrived where the spacecraft was parked, it was close to some mountains of marbled blue and violet, mixing with some pinks and greys. The mountains were large enough to provide shade when the day was about to end, even if it was longer than Earth days… it still had that breathtaking scenery when the sun was setting, going around Six again. 

**“But I did enjoy** **_Begin Again_ ** **. Also** **_The Pursuit of Happyness._ ** **They were… How do you say it? Heartwarming. Maybe I cried.”** Johnny didn’t think he could cry, but there he was, feeling really upset. He might or might not had felt something rolling around his cold face. But when he touched his cheeks, they were normal. Not a single drop of liquid on them.

“You watched those ones? I’m impressed, and you have a good… but also weird taste. Or at least you’re getting your own taste. I do recommend you to watch Les Miserables, and Spirited Away. The last one is animated, and more breathtaking than… Smurfs.” 

“Then I’ll watch them before I go to sleep mode… But, Taeyong. One last thing.  **Another site told me that music can sometimes be enjoyed only with heart, and I have one in Korean. Could you explain the song to me? Even if I do understand the language, and I can learn by myself if I want to with any database… I would thank it if you explain the feeling to me.** ” 

“Johnny, of course I will help you. Tell me, which song is it?” Taeyong asked, his  _ heart warming _ with Johnny’s words.

**“** [ **Nap of a Star** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UBSxGSVUziM) **, the group is called Tomorrow x Together.”**

Taeyong gasped, grabbing his backpack tightly. He knew that song. It came a bunch of years ago, but it was still recognized as a really good song from TXT. But it was a sad song. Did Johnny enjoyed sad content that much?

Bittersweet. That’s how Taeyong would label Johnny if he was a flavor to eat and enjoy. But somehow, he was more sweet than bitter. “The song is about missing someone so much that you want to meet that person in your dreams. Even if it’s not everlasting, it’s doable for the person who’s feeling melancholic.” 

**“Taeyong?”**

“Yes?”

**“How could you miss someone you never saw, face to face?”**

Taeyong meditated for a few seconds, and without any further thinking, he replied sincerely. “Well, you can miss someone you never saw. There’s tons of humans who enjoy company from another city, or countries. It’s easier to travel these days… But damn, you can even miss someone who’s just living crossing the road. The next house on the left or right.”

**“And how do you control that feeling?”**

Taeyong was curious about that question. Did Johnny missed anyone? He thought the only one who saw him was Kun, and later on the ones in charge of the mission on his behalf. 

“You can’t control the longing, John. Why, do you miss your creator? You miss Mr. Qian?”

**“... It’s getting late on Earth, Taeyong. Maybe you should go and sleep. Let’s talk tomorrow, okay?”** Johnny interrupted. Taeyong pouted, but decided to let it slip, at least for now. 

“Let’s talk tomorrow. Good night, Johnny.” 

**“Good night, Taeyong.”**

  
  


✧°˖✧°˖✧

“Do you think that Taeyong has a date? It's the 14th of February.” 

Yuta stared at Doyoung, making a weird face. “Instead of focusing in Taeyong, you should ask Jaehyun out.” 

“Well, I was curious! That’s all! Why are you like this?” Doyoung groaned, rubbing his face. 

Taeil just smiled brightly, putting down his phone. His lover was sending heart emojis like a madman. He looked at the younger boys, simply adding. “I don’t think he has a date… but maybe he doesn’t need one.” 

Doyoung and Yuta exchanged confused looks before getting inside of the mission room after lunch. Taeyong was already there, screen on. He was talking with Johnny thru the communicator, while the android was scanning a cave. It seemed like Taeyong had some snacks from the machine, for the fourth time in that week. Doyoung grumbled something about bad health and a more quiet  _ I’m worried _ . 

“Do you know that some people don't enjoy R&B?” 

**“That’s bull excrement and you know it.”**

The rest of the team decided to check on their own machines the data and the last videos from one hour ago. The last good discoverment was that vegetation existed, but it was really small. At least in that area. It seemed like it could grow forgein plants with some adjustments. 

They already got used to Taeyong talking to Johnny about anything and everything. Taeil already knew something was happening, but Yuta and Doyoung couldn’t catch the clues ... yet. The topic this day was Music genres. And yesterday was food, even though Johnny never ate in his life. They came to the conclusion that: spicy food was best. And hamburgers were out of space. 

“What if you don’t like R&B, but enjoy slow music still. Like, other genres?” Taeyong asked while he saw the recollected data of Johnny in the side screen, having a notebook between his legs in which he scribbled down the most important stuff.

**“What do they listen to then? Jazz? Soft Rock? Reggae?”** Johnny  _ groaned _ . That was also a thing… Johnny resembled more of a human now. He learned so much from Taeyong and the internet database that he talked like he was there yesterday, inside the room chatting along with them.  **“Don’t get me wrong, everyone has their own tastes… But R &B is really something else.”**

Doyoung activated his microphone with his eyebrows knitted tightly. “Johnny, I know is really entertaining to talk about R&B, but please keep your focus on the tunnel. It’s getting narrow at every step you take.”

“Thanks for worrying about me, Kim. But I’m good, I’ll just recalibrate my flexibility to fit a bit more. When I can’t fit anymore, I’ll go back.”

Yuta giggled and clapped softly, gazing at Doyoung “He called you  _ Kim _ . Ohhh he doesn’t like you.”

“Maybe if you wouldn’t be that closed up with Johnny, he would like you. You always cut his fun.” Taeil added.

But Taeyong agreed with Doyoung at least this time. He was worried about Johnny’s security. In the images he was getting, the cave didn’t seem like a good, sturdy place. While Johnny pointed his finger flashlight to the narrow opening… something appeared in his sensor. Everyone could see that. 

Heartbeats.

There were heartbeats. Something was inside that really tiny space in the cave. 

Everyone went silent, even Johnny who was trying to fit in the gap still. Johnny decided to change from finger flashlight, to a chest flashlight. And when he tried to get thru, there was rumbling.

A growl.

And suddenly, in front of the camera, a tiny ball of blue sparkly fur, with long and dangerous teeth appeared. Everyone in the room yelled like in a horror movie. But Johnny didn’t say anything. He was slowly backing up.

The creature followed, trying to get close to the android.

Every step back, the creature was closer. And closer.

A sudden move that got the cameras go glitchy, and a yell from Johnny made Taeyong react. “Run, Johnny! Get away from that depredator!” 

Yuta opened his microphone too and yelled. “That thing lives inside a cave, outside will have a really bad sight! Get away, damnit!” 

Everyone inside that room was tense. They wouldn’t accept that the mission would end with Johnny being eaten  _ alive _ . Johnny ran, getting easily thru the rest of the tunnel of the cave, since it was wider. His sensors would tell him where there was a big rock that could make him trip, to avoid it. The creature was chasing him, and he decided to put more energy in running. 

Johnny got to 40 km/h in a few seconds, but his energy bar was dramatically decreasing. Taeyong bited his nails nervously.  _ Please be safe _ he thought. 

They saw almost in slow motion how Johnny tried to avoid something that seemed like a rock but then it grew in size… duplicated, triplicated. The creature opened its mouth and almost got Johnny as a whole meal. But Johnny reflects where on point, jumping and rolling away to the opening of the cave. 

All the team relaxed a bit when they saw the majestic blue sky, thanks to Johnny laying around on the dusty surface. But Taeil groaned. Everyone looked at Taeil, confused. Doyoung decided to intervene. 

“Why did you made that sound?”

“Check the camera four, guys.”

It was painful at least in their own perspective. Johnny’s right arm was lost inside the cave, probably chomped off by one of those teethy fluffy creatures. Johnny’s panel didn’t warn them about that though, that was off. 

“Johnny, do you hear me? Answer, please.” Taeyong breathed heavily. His heart was still racing.

Johnny delayed his answer while his sensors detected another heartbeat. He got up quickly and ran as fast as he could, later getting on a good angle to record what was happening.

The  _ cave _ suddenly moved by its own. The opening closed, and it started wandering off. 

“... Well. That was… something.” Yuta said, wide open mouth hanging. 

“Joh- Immaculate return to the ship, we need to start the maintenance workshop. At least that was the first arm you’ve lost.” Doyoung sighed. He was agitated. Maybe they needed a break.

Johnny monotonous voice returned, like the first day when the windstorm came.  **“** **_Returning to the ship. Estimated time, 10 minutes._ ** **”**

Even if the emergency code worked, the battery of Johnny was charging slowly. All the way back Johnny maintained a blank face, and didn’t say anything at all. Taeyong was getting worried about the android. Right at this moment he would spill word after word, then questions of  _ why does this work like that _ . 

Around an hour later, Johnny was still at the maintenance workshop getting a new arm. He was sitting in a tiny chair, meanwhile a robotic arm was welding the last connections. It was a big white panel with four robotic arms, and the parts that belong to Johnny, that fit perfectly with him, were neatly displayed on the right of the panel.

When the robotic arm finished it slowly turned off, getting back to the resting position it was on before getting to work. The ship made a sound and it notificated that  _ 02091995 is in good physical condition. _ The battery percentage was getting up, slowly. Maybe he needed to recharge at the charging station of the ship. 

“Johnny-” Taeyong stopped talking, and watched Johnny walk outside to recharge his batteries instead of going to the charging station. He sighed heavily and told the rest of the team that they could leave earlier than expected. Everyone was worried about the situation of the android, even Doyoung. But they were more worried about Taeyong’s looks. He was acting like a kicked puppy, making a pout with his eyebrows knitted.

The last to grab his stuff was Taeil. He got closer to Taeyong and patted his back with a reassuring smile. “Everything is going to be okay, Taeyong. Don’t worry about him. He’s strong.”

“...Thank you, Taeil hyung. You’re really kind.” Taeyong smiled and patted back. He watched Taeil leave the room, and then to the monitor. Johnny was still making a blank, monotone face. He decided to try again, but this time with the words he wanted to use. “Did it hurt? When you got your arm ripped off.”

Taeyong waited for a minute that seemed like a whole hour, before getting his stuff inside his backpack. He made his way to the fuse box, ready to turn off the lights and to put the whole room in sleep mode. He stopped his hand when he heard a loud, but also broken voice.

**“I was so scared at the moment. I didn’t knew it would be… So aggressive. Was I the one who got that creature scared? It was a bad idea to try and bend more further.”**

Johnny continued, while he caressed his new arm, his face showing true confusion.  **“I don’t know if I felt the pain… I… had this time where I felt I cried while watching a movie, but I didn’t. Now it’s the same… It’s like I’m here but I’m also not? Am I broken, Taeyong? Is something wrong with me?”**

Taeyong opened his eyes, surprised about this sudden issue Johnny was presenting. But he knew, deep down of him… That it was normal. Or that’s what he wanted to think. “Nothing is wrong with you, Johnny. Maybe you’re the emotional type of  _ person.  _ Maybe Kun programmed you like this on purpose. And you know what? Even if that thing chopped your arm off, we know that there are lifeforms inside the planet. We are getting so much information thanks to you. You are great, Johnny. Not broken.”

**“But I… The creature-”**

Taeyong interrupted Johnny this time, smiling at the screen right in front of him. “The creature was probably hungry. And scared. But you didn’t hurt it. You did nothing wrong, don’t you worry.”

Taeyong sat down, just like Johnny was sitting at the ground of Six, his sturdy, metal aleation skeleton body getting blue and purple dust everywhere. “Let’s change the topic… You know what Earth Day is it today, right?”

**“Yes, it’s the 14th of February. St. Valentine’s day. Why do you ask?”** It seemed like Johnny didn’t research about that date, and Taeyong decided to inform him what was about.

“Well… St. Valentine’s is a celebration for couples. Lovers. It’s about giving a gift, or just some words that come from the heart. And I want you to know, that I think of you as my Valentine. When your mission ends, I'll try to convince the upper heads of the project Six, so when you retire, you can come home with me.” Taeyong continued, staring at Johnny’s confused face. “I think that, even if you don’t want to stay with me, maybe you should get to know the Earth. You never went further than the laboratory and the spaceship. I think that you’ll prefer to run through a patch of grass rather than run away for your life.”

Johnny meditated for a while. Taeyong could see what the android was searching up, but he decided to give him space. When Johnny stopped searching  _ how androids and humans get along _ , and  _ couple human android? _ , he mumbled.  **“I... Would love that.”** Johnny stared at the camera for a little before getting anxious. It seemed like Johnny had all types of feelings inside. **“I don’t know if they would let me, since it’s dangerous. I have so much information of a new planet viable for colonization. But… If you can bring me there, I would love to go and eat some of that Jjamppong. I don’t know if I can taste it, or… process it for that mather. But I want to go with you.”**

“... Then, it’s a promise. I’ll try to do whatever I can. Let’s finish the mission, together. Happy Valentine’s Day, John. Rest well.”

“I’ll hear you tomorrow, Taeyong. Take a break and rest too… Happy Valentine’s Day. And don’t get your arm ripped off like I did.”

Taeyong and Johnny both laughed with a sealed promise in their hearts, and a silent doubt creeping in Taeyong’s mind.  _ Was Johnny really an android? _

✧°˖✧°˖✧

Johnny and Taeyong grew more attached after St. Valentine. Taeyong would eat everyday at the monitor room, his food homemade and sometimes from takeout. They talked about how Taeyong's night at his apartment, about his dog Ruby, or about food. 

Johnny would speak of which series watched and music listened to. He also got to meet more of those  _ fluffy balls of destruction _ . That’s how Johnny would call them. They were practically blind just like Yuta had said, and they lived inside cave-like giant worms. The giant worm attracted other life forms inside, and when it digested its food, the fluffs would eat the rest of it. It was a friendship made with mutualism.

Two months had passed, and Taeyong talked about summer on Earth, how it was humid and hot like if he was swallowed by a glob of heaviness. Johnny stared at the sky, realizing the days were getting shorter. He told this to Taeyong, who just explained that days grew shorter when you’re closer to Winter, and that’s probably what was happening at Six right now. 

“Maybe we should wait until it’s fully Winter and see what kind of creatures come out to the surface, what types of plants. Since it seems that you’ve already experienced the Summer and Autumn.”

“It’s incredible how much time had passed and we still don’t know if plants grow like here on Earth.” Doyoung stretched in his chair. He was checking and writing about the components of the ground and water in a more organized file. Today they had to show off what was happening with the investigation, and the only one checking on Johnny for now was Taeyong

Even though Taeyong was writing and summarizing too. They were busy, the upper heads gave them the deadline just a week ago. They almost did not mention it. They told Taeil about it since he was close. And it was irritating, since they had to give form to all the information that they obtained from day one in such a way that it was understood simply in a presentation.

**“I want to check out underground, see if there’s any sprouts or worms. I do have a shovel instrument inside the ship, may I use that?”** Johnny inquired with hope in his voice.

“Yes, of course you can. But be careful, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Taeil and Yuta cooed at them, while Taeyong was getting really embarrassed. Johnny didn’t show it that much but was skipping in his steps when he was inside the ship to get the shovel. 

While Johnny shovelled the ground trying to find something, the team or  _ space geeks _ how Yuta called the rest of the group, finished the reports to the meeting they had with the upper heads of the project. Taeyong decided to call to their office, to see if they were unoccupied to accept them, and he received a thumbs up.

“Johnny, we will be out for a while, we have a meeting with the upper heads, remember?” Taeyong grabbed his laptop, securing it below his left armpit. He was holding the microphone headset with his right hand. “You can keep using the shovel, but if something is wrong get inside the ship. Understood?”

**“I’ll try to keep my legs outside the fluffy balls of destruction, don’t worry Yong. If something happens, I’ll be ready.”** Johnny made a thumbs up with a gleeful smile. Taeyong relaxed. He knew he could trust the android, but his gut was kicking the opposite way. Something was off, but he didn’t know what. 

One hour later the rest of the team was getting back to the monitor room, but Taeyong was still with the upper heads, trying to convince the group of old men to leave Immaculate at his charge when the mission ended. 

The first thing Doyoung saw on the big screen was the ground. He thought it changed from the main camera to the sixth one… But it was far from that. Very far from that. 

Johnny was laying on the ground in sleep mode. There was a huge, bright red and purple rock smashed in his head. They couldn’t tell how much damage the impact had made, but it was really serious. Taeil sat on Taeyong’s desk, typing almost aggressively the coding to enable the emergency robot. It was a tiny but capable strong robot. The robot knew exactly where to go, tracking the signal of Johnny’s  _ heartbeat _ . That’s how Kun called Johnny’s consciousness inside his notes. 

They saw how the tiny robot dragged Johnny to the maintenance workshop, and Doyoung typed down the code to activate the maintenance for a serious head damage. Yuta changed what they were watching at the main screen, putting up the video Johnny caught. The rock fell down from the sky at an incredible speed, and he couldn’t react in time to avoid it. Johnny caught on camera how the sudden small meteor shower hit the ground like a hail. With that, they discovered why the living beings on Six were so afraid to walk outside. 

It took longer than expected to fix that damage but Johnny opened his eyes, slowly gaining consciousness again. When Johnny opened his eyes Taeyong opened the door, his big eyes sparkling with happiness.

“I convinced them! When the mission is over, Johnny is going to come back to Earth, and he’s going to live with me. And-... Why’s everyone so gloomy? Did something happen while I was out?”

Everyone shared a dubious look, and before Taeyong could ask again, Johnny spoke up. 

“What was I doing?... Right I was shoveling!” Johnny laughed like nothing happened and ran back outside. Doyoung decided to give the bad news to Taeyong, while Yuta and Taeil controlled Johnny’s movements. They headed outside the monitor room, and Doyoung started speaking when they were in a ventilated area of the hall. 

“Taeyong, while we were outside… Johnny was attacked by a meteorite storm. It was so fast that he couldn’t hide, nor react. I’m sorry to tell you this, but we don’t know how much damage he received. We did what we could do thanks to the coding of the ship and the equipment, and-...” 

Doyoung grabbed Taeyong by his shoulders, grimacing. “I’m kinda against you having a crush on that android, I don’t think it’s okay… not because he’s an android. It’s because of this type of risks. We don’t know if he’s going to get back in one piece, Taeyong. We don’t know where is Kun to fix him… and, hell. Even if he does fix it, maybe he won’t be back like he was before. I’m worried about you not only as your coworker, but also as your friend. I think of you as a friend, even if we didn’t get along at first.”

Taeyong didn’t say anything for two minutes almost, and that’s when Doyoung ended the conversation with “Whatever it happens now, we are there for you… Yong. Be strong.” With that, Doyoung headed back to the mission room. 

Taeyong headed back to the room half an hour later. His eyes red-rimmed, and with a bittersweet feeling because of his good news and Doyoung’s bad news.  _ Johnny was bittersweet _ , he remembered. He tried to keep his tears inside of him, but when he saw Johnny he couldn't.

Johnny was sitting at the ground, grabbing the shovel with his two hands. He was malfunctioning, his mouth open and just babbling words that didn’t fit together. The rest of the team couldn’t watch him, getting too emotional.

  
  


✧°˖✧°˖✧

The upper heads were aware of the incident of the android, and decided to denegate the pleading of Taeyong to bring him back right at that moment. They estimated five months more for the end of the mission, even if the data they had for now was sufficient. 

Taeyong sat in his chair, checking the video of meteors for the nth time. He was trying to figure out how the meteors worked, if it was because of the season or if it happened all year around. He couldn’t ask Johnny… but still, he would talk to Johnny. Like he always did.

“What did you do today, Johnny?”

**“Who is Johnny? Is it me you’re talking to?”**

Taeyong grimaced, feeling uneasy already. And the day had just begun. It wasn’t even lunchtime. “Yes, you are Johnny. Remember? You chose that name. Johnny Lee.”

**“No… I don't. Wait. I have to shove, wait a second. I have to wait for someone.”** Johnny said, with the shovel already between his metallic fingers.  **“Woah. Are these my…. What was that called again. Let me think.”** Johnny pouted and scratched his face, mumbling.  **“Forks…. Fedoras….fa…. Where was I again? Ah, yes. The shovel.”**

“Fingers. Those are fingers. And you… are waiting for me.”

“... Am I Johnny?. Also, who are you?” Taeyong rubbed his face in frustration. But he wasn’t mad at Johnny. He was mad at their bosses, who cared more about discoverments than the android… To put it in that way, it was logical. But in a logical thinking, if the android didn’t work, they couldn’t keep on making discoverments. Taeyong was discouraged by the situation.

Doyoung passed by Taeyong’s desk and held a canned coffee for him. Taeyong thanked silently, and decided to try again. He pressed down some buttons and a song started playing. It was  [ Yellow ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yKNxeF4KMsY) , by Coldplay. 

“Do you remember this song? You recommended it to me. You said it was a good song, Johnny.”

**“...Your skin and bones turn into something beautiful… I am Johnny…”** Johnny seemed troubled, his face twisting like if he was in pain. But he wouldn’t be in pain, would he? **“I’m… I’m. Johnny. I like… the sky when the sun comes down…. When it comes up too… I like toasted bread with nutella, and watching movies on the floor. And when Keira Knightley warps me up in a cover with- Star Wars blankets… What was the question again?”**

Johnny started shoveling again, another hole in the ground. There was tons and tons of holes, the little fluffy bugs that lived down there already gone. The sprouts withering because of the lack of protection. Taeyong decided to take a break, his energy getting drained quickly. He opened and drank the coffee can sip by sip.

“Oh… The voice stopped. I’m feeling lonely, maybe I should head back home. Good morning, sweet roots! Good morning, bugs!” Johnny walked thru the countless amount of holes sometimes almost falling down inside one, sometimes just tripping with his own feet. “Oh my, what a clumsy kid I am.” Johnny got to the charging station and sat down, connecting himself up. He closed his eyes, like he was sleeping.

Before Taeyong could stop it, Nap of a Star started playing inside the mission room. 

  
  
  


But also started playing on Johnny’s chest monitor. 

Everyone was shocked. Taeyong saw how the monitor lit up and started playing all the memories of Johnny’s database. What movies he saw. The things he searched. Photos of Taeyong. 

When everyone was out of mission room, Taeyong would send Johnny photos of him. Even if Johnny couldn’t see him, he saw his photos and videos still. Even if they couldn’t touch. They would feel each other. 

_ I can touch even if you're not in my sight _

_ I reach even if you go far away from me _

_ Even if it's just in your memories, my heart is always dancing, just like before _

Still, all the data was corrupted because of the damage. Some pictures were backwards. Other were in negative. And few of the videos captured were glitchy and unwatchable. 

Suddenly, a whole image appeared. It was like Johnny was dreaming. In three seconds, tons of videos were reproduced, less glitchy than the data from Six, but still unsettling. 

There was a black car, an old BMW. Two drinks, apparently martinis. Johnny smiling. 

People. Tons of people. Kun smiling. Sudden lights and sirens. Kun crying. 

It was all a mess of pictures, they were more and more quick to disappear. 

Until Taeyong appeared. It went slow at that moment. Taeyong eating a burger. Taeyong taking Ruby out. Taeyong having a nap as a little child. Taeyong recently with his  _ space dorks _ . Taeyong smiling.

**“I’m sorry”**

_ I want to be your nap so I can dream with you no matter when _

_ As if nothing had happened _

_ On a sunset evening, even in the night when the sky is dark _

_ My heart is full of you _

The voice of Johnny could be heard like a whisper, between the song lyrics.

**“I don’t want to go”**

_ I'm afraid of the dark silence that doesn't answer when I call out to you in the night sky _

_ Maybe we should forget it now _

_ The moments that felt like magic and the night sky I walked with you _

_ They might just disappear like dreams _

**“But I have to. I’m too damaged”**

Yuta got quickly out of the room to breath. But he also had to say this to their bosses. He wouldn’t let Taeyong to do it. 

_ You come closer to me in my dreams and you said to me _

_ That you missed me a lot _

_ To the me who was crying so much, don't worry (don't worry) _

_ You said quietly _

**“I don’t want to keep on forgetting you”**

Doyoung and Taeil looked at each other before getting up and leaving the room too. They knew what was coming… And they preferred to wait outside until Taeyong needed a hug. A shoulder to cry.

_ I want to be your nap so I can dream with you no matter when _

_ As if nothing had happened _

_ The moments that felt like magic and brilliant night sky _

_ They're on my mind _

**“I wanted to see you in person, Taeyong...”**

**“I love you. You are Immaculate.”**

  
  


That was the last piece of audio they could listen to before it became a long, high-pitched beeping. With that, the song ended. And Taeyong started crying like a newborn baby. 

Johnny, his dimpled android. His giggly baby that had to take care of for so many months. That he saw how he grew up and learned. The romantic movie lover. The I-love-all-genres-of-music. The one that wanted to taste homemade jjamppong and kimchi, was gone. Just like that. He was on another planet, so far away from him. He couldn’t retrieve his memory. Just like Doyoung said… He couldn’t bring him back, even if he contacted Kun. 

He failed Kun. 

No. He failed his team. He failed Johnny. He failed himself.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny was 20 years old when everything started. His luck was out of this world… Literally. He didn’t have any luck. 
> 
> Kun was 27 at the moment, and even though they were childhood friends, once upon a time they were roommates and lovers, at university. Johnny studied Arts, and Kun Science.

Johnny was 20 years old when everything started. His luck was out of this world… Literally. He didn’t have any luck. Kicked out of his fourth job that year, with his only valuable possession, a black BMW, he decided to take a visit on his oldest and bestest friend, Qian Kun. 

Kun was 27 at the moment, and even though they were childhood friends, once upon a time they were roommates and lovers, at university. Johnny studied Arts, and Kun Science.

And even if Johnny wasn’t that good in maths, he really enjoyed joining in D&D parties with Kun’s Astrophysics classmates every Friday. And Kun enjoyed drinking with Johnny’s Sculpting classmates at Saturdays, while they tried making on a dragon for the next Friday, just to show off Johnny’s skills in modelling clay. 

Johnny didn’t believe in destiny, but he was really glad to be Kun’s best friend. 

When they graduated, they parted ways trying to fulfill their personal goals. Johnny got inside a job where he could sculpt, as a sci-fi make up professional. Meanwhile, Kun was getting another degree in parallel with a job inside a postal office, at least that’s what he did at the moment.

Now that they met again, Johnny’s job being a make up artist became a freelance job, the movie company closed down. There’s why he got kicked out of all those works… He didn’t fit in any of them. Johnny asked his friend what was his job now, since _ they didn’t met like in forever _ .

“Well, I’m working in this nice job as an intern, for the Astrological Association of Space Travelling. They’re working on great things like the speed-light travelling, and teleporters. And they opened a space for a scientific and android engineer to work on a brand new astronaut android. I want to start working on it, but first I need to get in as a full time worker. Then I’ll leave the post office… Even though I’m a manager now, I prefer to do what I like.”

Johnny whistled while nodding, and then he gave his best friend a thumbs up. “That’s awesome! I’m so proud of you, Kun-... I hope you get the job. I would love to see you over there, in your desk, just gazing at the stars and new planets to discover… Or even cooler, to see aliens. Aliens! Please tell me you will let me touch the alien.”

With that Kun laughed and rubbed Johnny’s hair, ignoring the protests of  _ hey my hair was neatly combed, you ruined my super look! _ . 

“Do you want to get out of here? I’m starving and beer it’s not helping me anymore.” Kun said while pulling on Johnny’s left cheek. 

“Yes, yes! But stop pulling me, it hurts! Hey- Stop!!” 

Johnny and Kun left the bar and got inside of Johnny’s BMW. They travelled quite far from their starting point, to a chinese pork styled restaurant. They got some more drinks with the food, and when they got back to the car, Johnny drove really slowly. The road was empty, so he decided to do that to control the car properly, just in case. 

They were talking about the last season that came out of The Simpsons, and suddenly, the car was rolling like a washing machine. 

A young boy was drunk driving, doing races with another boys. He didn’t see the BMW that was driven so slowly, and it crashed on it. The impact was too much to handle, and it was on Johnny’s side. 

But miraculously Johnny survived the crash and the impact. The thing was… that he was in a deep coma. 

Johnny remembers the sobbing of Kun. The whimperings. Then silence. And then, movement.

Kun moved some strings when he got inside his dream job, and moved Johnny to his house. He hired doctors, nurses and maids to clean up regularly. The doctors used advanced techniques to exercise Johnny’s muscles, since Kun was worried that when Johnny was conscious, he wouldn’t have the chance to move his own arms and legs. He didn’t want his friend to use mechanical prosthesis.

The hair of Johnny grew longer, and his beard was getting uncontrollable. Kun decided to hire a barber to cut just his beard every month. 

Years passed, and Kun was losing hope. He was getting the prototype for 01062017 planet done. He was the number one candidate for that honor. But none of the tries he made for the computer was working. They weren't as flexible in customization as the androids that were now at the market. 

Kun remembered the conversation he had with Johnny the day of the accident. 

_ Please show me the aliens!  _

_ You watch space with those dreamy eyes… I want to see the outer space too. But I'm not a scientist like you.  _

A sudden wave of determination crashed against Kun, hard. Johnny was going to be in outer space. He will do what Kun couldn't, because he wasn't an astronaut. 

But he was an android engineer. 

✧°˖✧°˖✧

Kun stopped himself from getting inside of Johnny's room. He made a promise with Johnny, talking to his comatose friend like a madman. 

"You'll go to space to experience other worlds. Your intellect will benefit to my cause… But that's not important. The importance of this is… That you'll have a bad, or good time. Who knows. And that's why this is thrilling, for you. I love you, my strong friend." With that, Kun connected Johnny to his newest system. It used the human brain as a computer. The system worked because Johnny was unconscious. It didn't work in a conscious state. The design worked perfectly, Johnny's brain already in the line… But there's a catch. 

Kun had to work at home, just in case the system collapsed. That's the only reason he would check on his friend. 

He prayed to all the existent gods and entities to give Johnny good health, and a good experience. 

✧°˖✧°˖✧

Kun was notified when Johnny cried suddenly in his muscle treatment. He was shocked at first, but so glad he cried too when he calmed down. His hopes were getting up day by day, as the doctors had said that Johnny moved in dreams and mumbled, even though if he was still in the coma. It was like a deep slumber at that moment. 

Months passed away like a burning fire, rapid and didn't extinct that easily. They were carved on Kun like biggest achievements. 

Johnny had said more than mumbles now, words like  _ nutella, sky, stars… _

_ Taeyong _

It seemed like Johnny got to know Taeyong better at the moment. They were getting closer. He was really grateful of Taeyong crossing in his path. 

Kun was hoping that Johnny would wake up anytime soon. 

And he did. 

When Johnny woke up, he yelled and jumped out of the bed, disconnecting all the cables that got him stable. He remained at the floor of the room because he couldn't move at all, until a nurse came around and called Kun in an urgency. 

And when Kun's black eyes met Johnny's honey ones, he literally kissed him and squeezed him until Johnny couldn't breath anymore. 

With a cup of coffee and some cookies, Kun told Johnny the whole story of how he became the brain of an android in outer space because of a car accident. 

"...and so that's what happened with you." 

"It's been… What, seven years? God you look so old, please after this go to travel around the world, you need some «me time»." Johnny said, punching really softly his friend's shoulder. 

"And you should go to my work. Taeyong is still working there… He's been depressed, Taeil told me about it."

Johnny was surprised about Kun knowing, but since he opened that topic, he told his friend everything. Even the part where he lost an arm, and got a head concussion. 

"You still have that shitty bad luck, let me tw you that."

"Don't be mean, it's not my fault. Maybe I was a really bad person in my last life, like… Someone who doesn't clean the bathroom. I don't know."

"Why would that make you a bad person? No, wait. I get your point. Still, I think you were a really good person in your last life." Kun hugged Johnny back. God he missed his stupid jokes and dumb smile. 

✧°˖✧°˖✧

Kun told him to keep the long hair. That it suited him. But since it was at his butt in length, he decided to cut off half of it. He was feeling for a change, too. With his newly brown and long hair, an outfit given by Kun, and a new cell phone, he headed to the A.A.S.T. 

When he entered the facility, he showed Kun's permission and asked to see the team behind Immaculate mission. 

He was escorted through the building, and when he got to the monitor room, he knocked once, then twice. 

The one that opened the door was Doyoung, and when he greeted him with «Kim», the man was dumbfounded. The man in front of him died a week ago in a different planet, but there he was, right in front of him. 

Doyoung called everyone out with his hand, and before he left, he hugged Johnny softly, wishing him good luck. 

Johnny got inside slowly, and with a soft and honey like voice called Taeyong out of his trance. 

Taeyong brain broke for a few minutes, and when Johnny was getting nervous, all that Taeyong said was. 

_ "You are my Immaculate." _

  
  


And with that, Johnny smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the Prompt #JS77 for you guys! It was literally the story of the mini robot from Mars, Opportunity. That was what the prompt was about (but I gave it my own twist)
> 
> I hope you liked it!... Please don't hurt me. :(


End file.
